You never cease to amaze me, you know that?
by asmallgirlwithbigdreams
Summary: Little fanfics of Rachel/Mike moments throughout the seasons. Chapter 1: You never cease to amaze me, you know that? - 3x01 M rated - Chapter 2: Your mind's amazing too. - 1x10 K Rated Machel 3
1. You never cease to amaze me

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction ever! I'm a big fan of Suits and I just can't wait to for this week's all new episode! I noticed that there are so few fanfics on Rachel and Mike which I find rather strange as I adore them so much together. That's why I made this scene of what happens after Mike tells Rachel everything at her apartment in 3x01. I hope that you will like it, I surely think I stayed true to the characters. I'll maybe write another chapter if you would like to read more; just leave it out in the comments if you do** **J** **. Now enjoy reading this little piece of fanfiction :D**

 **I do not own anything, all rights reserved to Suits.**

 **You never cease to amaze me, you know that?**

'And that's why Harvey hired me.' Mike concluded. He was standing in Rachel's apartment. He had been telling his story for the last half hour. Rachel had been tucked on the couch listening intensely. She never spoke and Mike was thankful for that. He sort of needed it to come out at once, without interruption. After having told her everything, he felled so relieved. The pressure of keeping it a secret from her for so long had been eating him up for months. But when he finally did, it was as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Rachel looked up to him. Mike couldn't tell what she was thinking. It was for the first time that he wasn't able to read her and it scared him. What if she didn't like the Mike in front of her, what if she didn't like the real him? What if she was scared off now that he had told her everything? His heart was beating furiously, his breath was cut short. Rachel raised herself from the couch and walked up to Mike. Mike swallowed. This is it, he thought. She is going to kick me out and things are never going to be the same again. She stood in front of him, her face still not showing what she was thinking. ' I'm so sorry Mike.' She whispered. He had not expected that. He looked up into her big brown eyes, her freckles that he had always adored. ' You're not mad?' He asked cautiously. ' Why would I? It's not your fault that you got thrown onto the wrong path. Look, you made some mistakes in your past but you got back on your feet. I don't care if you're a fraud Mike. I just wish you would have told me.' ' Me too. Rachel, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. It's just that I was so scared that if I would tell you I would lose my job and therefore also you.' ' You actually think I wouldn't want to be with you if you weren't working at Pearson Specter?' Mike looked down. Rachel felt terrible that Mike actually believed this. How could he? Didn't he understand that she liked him because of who he was apart from his job? That the first time they met, she was drawn to him because he was not like every other hotshot first year associate who thought to be better than her, the paralegal. Rachel reached out her hand and placed it on his chest. He was still wearing his suit that he had worn at work today. She felt his heart beating against her hand. He looked up. She had always loved his deep blue eyes. Every time she saw them, her legs weakened, a shot of electricity would shoot through her body. His eyes looked sad now. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he still didn't understand how she felt for him. She wanted to tell him what he meant to her, how important he had become over the two years they had known each other. Her left hand ran over his face that was soft, shaven. Her fingers ran up his left side across his temple and she ran it through his hair. 'Mike. I don't like you because you work at Pearson Specter. I like you because of who you really are and that is a kind, intelligent, loyal man. I think it is wonderful what you do, and I love it when you are fighting for the little guy, but if you think I will only want to be with you as long as you work for the firm; then you're wrong. As for any other firm for that matter. ' His eyes didn't blink. He stared intensely at her, devouring her, taking her in. 'Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?' He said after some time. Rachel blushed. ' I seem to remember vaguely you telling me that on your first day at the firm.' ' And you had told me then that you thought it was good that I had already hit on you so that it was out of the way and that you weren't interested in me.' ' I lied.' Rachel responded. ' O did you now?' His hand started trailing over her arm. ' So you shut me down right when we met, but actually you were totally into me?' ' Now don't flatter yourself.' She moved closer to him, her hand still placed on his warm and steady chest. His hands were now on her hips. ' Admit it, you wanted me long before you kissed me. You just didn't act on it because you were to scared.' ' Oh was I know. I also seem to recall turning you down after you had asked me out. ' Yeah and I still wonder why you did that?' She was silent for a moment and then shyly answered. ' I was just scared of how much I liked you. I just knew that if something would happen between us I would be broken beyond repair if it ever went badly.' ' Who says that it needs to end badly.' He whispered. His lips were inches apart from hers. She felled his breath on her lips. His hands were still on her waist. Firm, supporting her. Something she apparently needed because her legs seemed to have lost all function. And then he kissed her. Soft, different from when they were in the file room. In the file room, it had been pure passion and lust. They had been driven by so many different emotions that had been accumulating during the previous weeks leading up to that point that neither of them could take it no longer. They were both exhausted, worn out. They had put so much energy into not being together and accepting that they were never going to be where they wanted to be. It had been so hard for them to not give in to their emotions. But then Mike had told her his secret. Everything that had kept them apart had fallen away. The walls that were built were gone. When they had kissed they had been fighting for air. It was as if they were going to die if their lips ever parted for longer than a few seconds. They had consumed their love hard, fast. Rachel hadn't even come, but she hadn't cared for it much. They were just so relieved to be finally able to be together, more than colleagues, more than friends. They were relieved that the endless game of flirting back and forth was finally over and they had finally given in.

Her hand trailed through his hair. His kisses were deep. Their eyes were open; they didn't want to lose sight of each other. Mike put his hands under Rachel and slowly lifted her up. Her legs clasped around his body and he gently walked up to the bed. She was trailing kisses along his neck. He moaned as he sat down on the bed. Her lips returned to his. Their tongues collided and played the game that they had wanted to play for so long. Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt. His hands made its way under her sweater. She loosened his tie and pulled it over her head. They were gentle. They wanted to embrace every moment, take it in. They were both present, right in the moment and they wanted to stay forever here, on this bed, kissing each other and being allowed for the first time to care for each other.

Mike lifted the sweater Rachel was wearing and was met by a black laced bra. He gazed for a moment, mesmerized by how beautiful she really was.

His jacket and shirt had made its way onto the ground, so were Rachel's sweater and pants. They were now lying on the bed, Mike kissing his way down. He clipped open the bra and removed it. There was a faint plop when it landed next to the bed on the ground. It was the first time that he saw Rachel naked. In the file room, they had still worn cloths. But now he was seeing her. He couldn't believe his eyes, nor could he believe that he was actually with her in this bedroom. Rachel, the woman who was so perfect, who he had wanted from the moment they had met.

SHe softly kissed her breast, his other hand reaching down. Rachel let out little moans, her hand tugging at his hair. She then moved and turned Mike around so that she was now on top. She opened his buckle, and unzipped his trousers. As she pulled off his pants, she saw how ready he was for her. She climbed back and started kissing her way up, from the hem of his short, over his bare chest. He shivered when her lips had reached his neck. His hands tucked at her panties and she held her breath as the thin fabric left her body. She returned back to his lips and her hand went down to his shorts. She pulled off his boxers and they were now both fully naked. She then went down and took his length in her hand. He moaned from the moment she made contact. Her lips softly licked at his tip and she started taking him. He started panting, moaning out her name. His hands were caressing her head, as she took more of him. ' Rachel' he said after a while and she understood. She came back to him and he turned her around. It was his turn. He placed some kisses on her breasts, softly bit on her nipples and then placed his head between her legs. He started licking her while his hands were holding her waist for support. She started panting and it didn't take long before she started crying out his name. 'Mike, I want you inside me when I come' she said with difficulty. He stopped. He came back to her. He looked at her for a moment and then placed himself between her legs. She let out a moan. So did he. He didn't need to readjust as they fitted perfectly. He started moving in her. At first slowly, but after a while faster. They kept kissing throughout the entire time. They started moaning louder, screaming into each other's mouth. Eventually they both came, Rachel right after Mike. They were both breathing heavily as Mike removed himself. He didn't go anywhere though. He remained next to her, lying on his side, his hand caressing her face and tucking some loose hairs behind her air. ' You never cease to amaze me, you know that?' He asked. She blushed, as he placed another kiss on her lips.


	2. Your mind's amazing too

**Your mind's amazing too**

 **This is a little fic of what went through Rachel's head when she kissed Mike for the first time in 1x10. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review! :D xxx**

'What?', Mike asked.

It was a Thursday night. The Pearson Hardman library was empty except for Mike and Rachel who had been working on a case. They had just found out a couple of days ago that Drybeck, the accountancy firm of Pearson Hardman was stealing money from them. Mike had gone illegally through some files and the only way to get to them was by typing them based on his memory. Rachel had offered to help, and after some time, they had finally finished. In the meantime, everyone else had gone home, and they were the only ones left. 'What?', Mike had asked when Rachel had been staring at him. She laughed shyly and tucked some of her dark hairs behind her ear.

'You're mind, it's just – It's so amazing.'

'Thanks', he answered modestly.

'What?', she returned the question when she noticed he was staring at her too.

'Your mind's amazing too.'

'O, thank you – thank you.'

Rachel's POV

Rachel's head started buzzing from the moment he had complimented her. Did he mean anything by it, or was he just being nice? _Oh, for god's sake, cut it out Rachel – you're being crazy!_ Rachel had been struggling for months with her feelings for Mike, but now more than ever. She had always been attracted to him, even though she hadn't always wanted to admit it to herself. When they had met on his first day at the firm, she had known straight away that there was something different with this guy. He wasn't like any other new associate that started at the firm. No, he was modest and didn't act as if he deserved to be there. Over the course of their cases they started to work more often together and she soon noticed that he was interested in her too. Already on their first research in the library she had caught him staring at her for over more than five times. When he had asked her out, it had seemed logical to accept but still, she hadn't. She was scared, scared what would happen if she would give into her emotions. She had never felled so strongly about someone before and didn't like herself in this state. She felt unpredictable. She also knew that if they would get together and it would end badly – which in her experience always was the case- she would never be able to recover. So instead of giving in, she had decided to decline his offer and bury her feelings instead. From there on out she was going to ignore that there had ever been feelings in the first place. She had actually become quite good in the hide-your-feelings-for-the-handsome-guy-you-see-every-day, but this all had changed two days earlier when Jenny, perfect Jenny, had showed up at the front lobby of Pearson Hardman. Rachel had just entered when she recognized a familiar face. She remembered the blond hair from the mock trial. Rachel, who had been too naïve to the fact that there might be something going on between Jenny and Mike, had decided it was best to help her out. She better hadn't done it though, because since then Mike was the only thing on her mind. Rachel had gone up to Jenny to offer her help when Jenny told her. She told her how she had stayed the night at Mike's and that she needed to drop of his suit but couldn't get passed the security guard. Rachel, who didn't want to seem unfriendly, had taken the suit happily, but internally she was struck by jealousy. All she could think about during the elevator ride up was Mike. The feelings she had been ignoring successfully for weeks had now resurfaced and were stronger than ever.

And now, Mike had given her a compliment. They were alone in the library and her mind started racing to all the different scenarios of what it could mean. Was he interested in her? Was Jenny just a phase, someone to fill up the gap while he was waiting for Rachel to finally come around and agree to be with him? A smile appeared on her face when she thanked Mike again for the compliment. The smile vanished rather quickly when she looked up to see Mike looking at his cellphone.

'Who are you calling this late? Oh, she's waiting up for you?'

And then it hit her. He didn't compliment her to give her a sign that he was still interested. No, he was just being nice, because that's who he is _. Just as he's being nice right now by wanting to call his perfect girlfriend – oblivious to the fact that it's too late to still call someone at this time of night_. Rachel felt stupid. She had once again let her mind race off for one tiny second, and she had given herself hope that Mike was still interested. But he clearly wasn't, and she should have known better. Jenny was too perfect for a guy to not fall for her.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. It's pretty late. She's probably sleeping by now. I'll just text her', he replied still watching his screen as he walked to the side of the table.

Rachel, who hadn't overcome the recent change of events started talking absentminded now. 'It's tough to have a relationship with a first year, or any year. You just don't have a life.' Why was she telling him that? _Because you want him to understand what you feel. '_ How'd you make it work?', Mike asked, still more focused on his text.

'Who said I did? It's, it's impossible to have anything long-term unless you find someone who has the same 80-hour work week and then that doesn't work either because they're busy too.' Rachel had now moved too and stood in front of Mike. She wanted so badly to tell him that she wanted him, that she couldn't stop thinking about him and that all she wanted to do was kiss him. At that thought, her eyes moved to his lips. His perfect lips that looked so inviting. Once she had peeked a glance, she couldn't un-look. Mike was talking again. She watched as his lips were forming words but she wasn't able to make out what they were. The only sound was her beating heart, pounding at full speed in her chest. For a brief moment, she wondered how it was even possible for her heart to stay in her chest.

'Yeah well I'm not gonna let that be the reason that Jenny and I don't-', Mike was never able to finish his sentence. Rachel had taken up all her courage and taken the step forward. Without giving herself the chance to overthink it, she had pressed her lips upon his. She was overloaded by new emotions, impulses. The first was fear of what would happen if he didn't kiss her back. The question was immediately answered though by Mike who did kiss her back. The second emotion was more overwhelming. Who could have known how good it would feel to finally kiss the man she had been thinking about for months. She had always wondered what kind of kisser he would be. She thought him to be soft, gentle, but she wasn't completely right. It was so much more than that. When he kissed her back, a shot of electricity went through her whole body. She had a feeling that in that moment they shared more than just the touch of their lips.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but if she had anything to say in the matter, it would have gone on forever. But it didn't. Their lips parted and she was now in a position she hadn't imagined herself to be in tonight. They both looked at each other, struck by the event that had just taken place. She looked into his eyes, searching for some answers. What did this mean? She knew she had been wrong to kiss him; he has a girlfriend. _Oh god Rachel, what did you just do? But he did kiss you back, in spite of having a girlfriend._ Did this mean he still wanted her? Her breath was hitched, the silence almost unbearable.

'What are you two still doing here?', a sudden voice said from behind. Both Rachel and Mike turned their heads at the same time to see Louis standing in de doorway.

'Nothing' 'Uh it's for Harvey – uh but we're done', they answered simultaneously. Mike had taken a step back, to create as many distance as possible between them. A horrible feeling of shame overwhelmed Rachel. Not only did she just kiss Mike, who has a girlfriend!, but there was also a big chance that Louis had seen them. She wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. To imagine that just seconds earlier, she wanted it to never end and stay on this spot forever, and now, all she wanted was to be anywhere but here; here in a room with Mike, who she had stupidly just kissed, and Louis, who was looking very judgmental at the both of them.

'Goodnight' - 'I see you later'

'Bye' - 'Bye'

They said awkwardly. Rachel quickly moved away from Mike and walked to the door. It seemed to take forever, but eventually she was able to move past the judging looks Louis was casting on her. She turned to the left and didn't stop moving. Her legs seemed to know where to go, and she let them steer the way. Her head was pounding of all the emotions she just had went through. How could she have done it? She kept asking herself. And why was she still craving for his lips back on hers?

It was only when she saw her own reflection, she noticed the surroundings of where her legs had lead her. She was in de ladies' bathroom. Her face looked normal. There was no hint of what was going on inside her head. She damned herself as she took some water and splashed it on her face, rather as a symbolic gesture to try and get rid of the feeling of embarrassment that was sneaking up on her.

It was only after half an hour that she had dared to leave the bathroom. The floor was only half lit and when she passed the library, it was empty. Rachel sighted and pressed the elevator button, wishing that she could erase her stupid action from Mike's everlasting memory.


End file.
